Alvin's Secret
by I.am.who.I.am.987
Summary: Alvin has been keeping a big secret from his family and friends for the past year. He starts to wonder if he should come clean to them, or keep it locked up. But keeping it locked up could just make things worse... Will he tell them? Or will he run away from his past and act like it never happened? I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. AlvinxOC (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first AATC fanfic, so I am pretty excited to share it with everybody! Hope you like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Alvin's POV**

Everyone closed their eyes as Dave turned off the bedroom light and pulled the door until it was almost closed; open slightly, in case any of us needed anything during the night. I listened as the sound of his footsteps faded away, down the corridor, and into his room.

Soon, the sound of light snoring was filling the room. I sighed, every night was like this. Every night I had to wait until, one by one, they all fell asleep.

I looked over to the girls bunk beds. Britney, Jeanette and Eleanor were all fast asleep, snuggled into the bed sheets.

I quietly snuck out of my bed and hopped onto the floor, looking back up to check that my brothers were asleep.

As soon as I was sure that the cost was clear, I headed for the door. I ran to the stairs and hopped down them, being careful not to make too much noise. I walked over to the cupboard were Dave had put my Toy Motorbike and opened the door.

_Top shelf... should have known... _I thought as I started to climb up the shelves, using various things that hung off the edges to help me get up.

Climbing UP, without having to take anything _with_ me was the easy part... the hard part was climbing DOWN, while trying to bring a Toy motorbike down _as well_.

It was hard but I finally managed to get it onto the ground. I pushed the bike outside the backdoor to the house and got onto it.

Sighing, I looked back at the house. I hated lying to them. But this was the only way that I could be with them... and _him._

You're probably wondering what I mean by _him. _Well...

It's like this...

**One year earlier**

I was sat on a (large) Plastic chair, outside Dr. Rubin's office, for the fourth time this week. But this time, I had no idea why I had been asked to see her. I haven't done anything bad, that I know of anyway. But the only times I get called to her office is when I have, supposedly, done something wrong.

So why does she want to see me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door to the room opened and Dr. Rubin stepped out, the corners of her lips curved, slightly, into a small smile.

"You can come in now Alvin." She said. I got of the chair and ran into the office.

As she shut the door behind me I looked toward the seats in front of her desk, in one of them was a very pale man, I'd say late 20's – early 30's, in a navy blue suit. His hair was cut short and was a dark brown/ black colour, and his eyes almost matched the shade, a dark brown that could almost pass for black.

"Uhhh... what's going on?" I asked. "W-who is this guy?" I asked Dr. Rubin.

"Alvin, this is Mr. Steven Jacobs." I watched him carefully, his face held no expression, just a blank stare. He looked back at me, as if judging me. After a few moments he spoke.

"No need to worry about me, I'm just here to ask a few questions." He spoke in a soft voice, like the way someone would talk to a small child. "Dr. Rubin, may I please speak with Alvin in private please?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"Of course, I will be just outside if you need me." She turned and walked out of the door. I watched the door close as it shut with a faint 'click'

"Now that she is gone I can talk to you without worry." _Worry? _"You're probably wondering what I want with you... well the truth is, Alvin, I have read your file and I must say I was rather impressed!"

"File? What file?" I backed away from him. Who _is _this guy? Why is he impressed with me?

"Oh! How stupid of me. You must be rather confused by now."

_No shit Sherlock. _

"The truth is Alvin, I actually work for a secret organisation, one that has been watching _you _a **long **time." He whispered.

_Is he serious? Who the hell set him up to this?! I bet Simon asked him to do this!_

_"_A secret organisation? Ha! Yeah right!" I started walking towards the door.

"I'm serious Alvin. We've been debating whether to go through with this or not, but... We want you on the team Alvin." He said, standing up.

"Listen, I know someone put you up to this. It isn't gonna work!" I yelled as I continued towards the door.

"Wait, just listen to me. Hear me out..." I stopped. _How far is this guy gonna go? _"We need you Alvin."

"Alright, I'll bite. Let's say that I _did _believe you. What exactly would I be doing at the _Organisation _thing?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"A few years ago," He stared, sitting back down on the seat. I jumped up onto the chair next to him and sat down – Something tells me this is gonna take a while. "We had some trouble with some of our field agents."

"Wait, Agents?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. He sighed.

"Yes Agents. May I continue?" I nodded, rolling my eyes. "We started losing them during missions, some dead, others just gone, as if out of thin air.

We stated sending them out in groups, instead of on solo assignments. It worked for a while, but then they started disappearing.

One by one, until nobody came back... we started to think... maybe the reason they kept getting caught was because they were too tall."

That got me confused.

"What I mean is, because they were tall, they were too noticeable. We needed someone who was small enough to be able to come to and from missions un-noticeable to the enemy.

At first, we didn't know what to, I mean, we were looking for someone who was about the size of a ra-"

I scowled at him.

"Sorry, I mean around _your _height." He corrected himself.

"So... you chose _me" _I asked.

"Well, not at first. A chipmunk - who could speak like you and your brothers and friends can – came to our facility. Don't know where from, he just turned up out of the blue, said he wanted to help us."

"And... what happened?" I asked.

"We trained him up, set him to work as a field agent. It went well to begin with, but we don't want to take chances, I've been sent to ask you... If you would be interested in working with him?"

That shocked me; suddenly it didn't feel like much of a joke anymore. It felt real. And I actually considered taking him up on the offer.

"Thanks but –" I was cut off.

"Just, think about it." He handed me card with a phone number on it. And stood up "But Alvin – You can't tell anyone about this, and no matter what choice you make, after you have used that number, burn the card. I can't take any chances" I nodded as he headed towards the door. And slowly got out of my own seat, just as the door 'clicked' shut once more.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Yay! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Alvin's POV**

That day changed my life forever. I called him up that same night to agree, didn't take much to persuade myself to go through with it. It kinda sounded like fun. Oh boy was I wrong...

**11 months earlier.**

"Come on Alvin pick up the pace!" My coach, Mr Harrison, Yelled at me from across the hall,

Gym class, usually the one class I _don't _fail in. But right now I was too distracted to concentrate as I ran laps with the rest of the class around the large hall. I kept trailing behind everybody as my thoughts wandered back to that day.

_"I'll do it."_

Those three words echoed in my mind. The three words I said across the Phone to 'Steven Jacobs', agreeing to join his supposed "secret service".

_I knew it was all a big prank! _

It had been a month since I made that phone call and I have had no other contact with them since that night.

The coach blew the whistle to signal the end of the lesson. "Shower up!" We all walked towards the school building. But before I could pass the coach he stopped me. "Not you Seville. Dr. Rubin Would like to see you right away." I nodded and headed towards her office.

When I got to the door of Dr. Rubin's room, I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Dr. Rubin stood in front of me.

"Come in Alvin." She said, standing aside to let me in. "I'll be outside if you need anything." She told me.

_What?_

I turned around, and sat in the same chair as before was none other than 'Steven Jacobs', I walked over and leapt onto the other seat. But I wasn't the only one stood on it.

Next to me was another chipmunk, slightly taller than me, and fur a shade darker than mine. His eyes were a light brown, almost like a gold/brown. He wore a black, leather, jacket and a gold chain around his neck.

I know that it's strange, but as soon as I saw him, I felt weird inside. My heart pounded inside of my chest and the world around me seemed to stop. It reminded me of when I first saw Brittany, but this time, it felt a million times more powerful.

"Alvin this is Jake, the chipmunk I told you about last month. Jake, meet Alvin your new partner." Steven said, looking at us.

I stared at Jake; I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually have these feelings towards girls, why do I feel like this around _him?_

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk for a while. Give you both some time to get to know one another. I'll be back in a minute." Steven said, getting up and walking out of the room.

We were both silent. I just continued to stare at him, in awe of him.

"Can you please not stare at me?" His voice was similar to mine, just a little lower in pitch, but not much. I turned my head away fast, feeling a blush come on my cheeks under my fur.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't-"

"You don't have to apologize," He said looking out of the window. The sunlight came through the glass, hitting his face, making him glow; it took all of my willpower not to stare.

"S-so," I started, "W-why did you join the –the"

"The Agency?" I nodded. He shrugged at me, "They needed help, nothing else to it."

"So you just did it? You put your life at risk to help them?" I asked.

"Why not? There isn't much to my life, I have no one to care for, or have care for me. Besides, why worry about dying, when you can save many others lives in the process."

_He's so... Brave..._

I felt goose bumps go along my arms and down my tail. The fur on the back of my neck stuck up strait.

_What is with me?!_

"That's very noble of you, but, surely you have _someone _that cares for you." I said, my voice just above a whisper, I didn't know why; it just came out sounding like that.

"No. My- my family, they... they aren't here anymore." He said, pain in his eyes and sadness in his voice. I knew what he meant.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything..." I walked over to him and put my paw on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay." He lifted his head up and looked down at me. He froze, looking me in the eyes. "I-It's fine." His voice shook slightly.

We stood there, my paw on his shoulder, him looking down at me, just staring at one another, as If we were the only ones in the world.

_What are you doing Alvin?! Why are you having these feelings?_

We distanced ourselves when we heard the door open again, and Steven walked in.

"Alright Alvin, Me and Jake have gotta get going now. I'll contact you when we begin training." He said.

"Training?" I asked.

"Of course, you can't be an undercover agent without a bit of training you know."

"Good bye Alvin." Jake said as he leapt down from the chair. Both he and Steven left the room.

"Bye Jake." I spoke, just as the door shut.

Once again, I was the last to leave the room. But this time, a new feeling surrounded me. One that I couldn't explain.

_What is it?_

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
